


No One Touches Alex

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is bullied, Alex needs a hug, Blood and violence but not much, But I don't talk about it, Drama nerd alex, M/M, Thomas is a gem, football player Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Based on an ask Exadorlion got.http://exadorlion.tumblr.com/post/154274249073/alex-john-laf-and-herc-are-all-the-drama-kidsFormally Father_Time





	

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Alex thought he would be safe from any of the bullying after he started dating Thomas. It seemed like all of it stopped once they were together, and no one messed with Thomas so why would they mess with his boyfriend? Apparently, he didn't have an immunity like he thought he did. It was startling, to say the least.  
Alex saw a few of the guys on the team approaching him in the hall after school and smiled brightly at them, "Hey guys! Is Thomas in the locker room? I was gonna wait while you guys practiced."  
Whatever smile he had fell as he took in their expressions. Their smiles were slimy, the sickeningly sweet kind that made your stomach churn and your heart rate pick up in discomfort.  
"You fucking piece of shit... You cost us the game. That was what was going to get us to the state championship!" King was the first to speak, more like a snarl, and led the charge. Seabury and Lee happily flanked him as they advanced on Alex. Shit.  
If he could run without it hurting the site they stitched him up, he would. However, not trying to escape could end with them being ripped open. It was going to hurt like hell, but Alex darted around them and took off down the halls to get away. If he could get close to the locker rooms, he might be able to shout for Thomas to get him to help. Or maybe he'd find a teacher on his way there.  
The pain in his stomach was throbbing not one block down the hallway, but he could see the windows to the gym from here. Almost there. He could make it. He could.  
He couldn't.  
Lee was the fastest runner of the three and grabbed Alex by his backpack and jerked him back. "Ooooh no, you don't."  
Alex struggled to get out of his backpack to keep running, but Seabury was the one to grab the hood of his jacket, dragging Alex behind him to the bathroom with Alex choking. He slammed Alex into a wall, and King was right behind him to pin Alex down, immediately throwing a punch into Alex's stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, and he couldn't catch his breath before he got another. The third hit came from Lee into the face, and it went downhill from there.  
It hurt like hell. His stomach was killing him, and he could feel himself going in and out of it. His lip was bleeding, his nose was bloody, and he feared worse for his stomach. By the time they were through with him, Alex felt like one large and bloody bruise.  
They let go, and Alex dropped to the hard floor with a smack. He couldn't catch himself quickly enough to keep his head from hitting the tile, and he saw stars the moment his skull bounced off of it.  
He could faintly hear taunts being thrown at him as they snatched his backpack and dumped the contents into one of the toilets. Didn't he have homework in there? And his laptop? Oh, there it is. It had hit the floor next to him and was followed by a foot crushing it. There went the rest of his homework...and his flash drives were probably in the toilet too. Alex had to hope that the Cloud backed everything up earlier, not that he could afford another computer, but at least he could borrow Thomas's or use the library computers.  
Dammit.  
He could hear them leaving but didn't get up after they were gone; everything hurt so much.  
Alex faded in and out, and he didn't know how long he was there, but his phone ringing in his pocket dragged him out of that daze. What song was that? He couldn't place it, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Thomas calling him. He struggled to get it out of his back pocket and was slow to answer.  
"'Ello?" he slurred.  
"Alexander? Where are you? We're done with practice, and I thought you were going to watch?" His voice sounds worried, Alex thought absently.  
"Bathroom...b-by the cafeteria." He forced himself to roll over onto his back and couldn't suppress the pained noise that escaped him. "Could use a hand."  
"Are you okay? Alexander, what happened?"  
"Your teammates visited me...I'm fine."  
"You don't sound convincing, hold on. Don't hang up." Alex heard him swear and his lips twitched into a smile. Thomas didn't use language like that very often. Only when he was panicking or when they had a tumble. He hurt too much to think about those fun times, and shook himself of his thoughts. Thomas was panting on the other side as he ran, or, Alex assumed he was running. He didn't think Thomas would pant otherwise. "Alexander, keep talking to me. I'm almost there."  
"Sorry...mouth hurts." He didn't get much else out and startled when the door slammed open. The jerking motion sends him whimpering and curling up in pain. Ow. Ow. Ow.  
"Alexander! Holy shit." Alex cracked his eyes open to find Thomas kneeling beside him, hands flitting around uselessly as he tried to figure out what to do. "Who?"  
"Lee, King, and Seabury. I'll live." Alex made a weak hand motion to wave it off. "Again, I'm fine."  
"Shut it, Alexander. You're not fine," Thomas snapped. He looked at all of Alex's things on the floor and in the stall beside him and swore. Taking out his phone, he dialed the front office, wanting their help a moment, said it was an emergency, and then hung up as he started gathering what he could and stuffing it into his duffle bag. "I'm going to carry you to the nurse when an administrator gets here. They can have someone gather your stuff, but they'll at least see some of what happened."  
Alex nodded and fumbled around a moment until he found Thomas's hand. "'m sorry, Thomas."  
"You're sorry? You've nothing to be sorry for!" Thomas came back into Alex's view, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "This isn't your fault, Alexander."  
"Yeah, it is. I cost you guys the championship. That's what they said. Thomas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and—"  
"Alexander," Thomas interrupted. His expression and tone softened as he carefully maneuvered Alex into his lap, cradling him close to his chest. "You didn't cost us the game. You didn't. I chose to skip the game. I chose to be there with you at the hospital. I chose to stay by your side. I chose YOU, Alexander. You're my world...and Hell couldn't keep us apart when you need or want me around." He continued to plant small kisses on Alex's cheeks above the bruises and forehead. "I love you, Alexander. I enjoy football, but it doesn't even hold a candle to what I feel for you. Please don't forget that."  
Alex nodded slightly and shifted to press his face into Thomas's neck, sniffling. "Thomas, it hurts."  
"Shhh, I know. We'll get you something, don't worry."  
Dr. Washington, the principal—and Alex's adoptive father—rushed into the bathroom, eyes widening when he saw Alexander and the mess around them. Thomas explained what happened as they gathered everything. Thomas carried Alex to the nurse's station, Washington following close behind with Alex's things. The nurse patched him up, all the while Thomas cradled him and tried to soothe him when something hurt. Washington took note of it, and part of him relaxed. He'd had his doubts about Thomas, but this was solid proof that the boy cared for Alex.  
When all was said and done, Thomas offered to drive Alex home while Washington finished up the last of the report...and called parents. He accepted, and Alex soon found himself buckled into Thomas's car. When they got to the Washington's, Thomas helped Alex to change into clean clothes—those damn polar bear pajamas Alex loved so much—and then tucked Alex into bed.  
"Love, I'm going to shower and then I'll join you, all right?" He got a nod from the bundle of blankets where only a tuft of Alex's hair could be seen peeking out from the top.  
Thomas came back a few minutes later, having swiped one of Alex's oversized sweatshirts and pajama pants. "Alexander, do you need anything before I lay down?" A head shake and a hand poking out from the blanket bundle, making a grabbing motion. With that amusing signal, he crawled into bed behind him, pulling the blankets up and scooting closer to Alex. "Let me know if anything I do hurts you."  
"'Kay."  
  
\--  
  
Thomas's teammates didn't come to school for two weeks. Part of it was suspension, and the rest was because Thomas cornered them individually and beat the shit out of them for hurting Alex. It was outside of school and off campus, so what could be done to him? Not much. And the three were scared shitless of Thomas after he "talked" to them.  
  
\--  
  
Alex never had any problems after that and nearly had a heart attack when Thomas surprised him with a new laptop. He immediately tried to give it back, of course; Alex didn't want a handout or for Thomas to buy him something so expensive, but Thomas wouldn't take no for an answer, and that's how Alex got a new laptop. And also how Thomas didn't hear much from Alex for a few days as his little nerd caught up on all of his homework, essays, and blogging. It was worth it, though, to see Alex acting himself again, and Thomas held Alex in his lap while his boyfriend lost himself in his work. So long as he could hold and nuzzle him whenever he wanted, Thomas was happy.  
It was enough.


End file.
